Demons Return and Talisman 13
by Jazelle
Summary: Valmont finds out about a 13th Talisman which is worth 4 million bucks and could help him get the other Talismans. But what's the side effect?


DEMONS RETURN AND TALISMAN 13  
  
The story begins in San Francisco at Uncle's Shop and it's a very VERY hot day. "It's so hot! Jackieeeeee!" Yelled Jade. "There are no fans, no AC, and all the ice has melted. This is like the hottest day history." Said Jade. "I know Jade, but want do you expect me to do about it?" Said Jackie. "Duh! Jackie it San Fran. Haven't you ever heard of beaches!?" Said Jade. "Now that is a good Idea"  
  
Jade ran to her room and put on her bathing suit, sandals, and Sunglasses and grabbed a towel. "Ok Jackie I'm all set let's go!" said Jade. "Awwwww! You look so cute". Said Jackie. Jade sighed.  
  
MEANWHILE, At Dark Hand's Hideout:  
  
"Big V, today's a scorcher how about we just forget about stealing and killing for one day and –"  
  
"Shut Up Finn," said Chow. "You mean you wanna work on a day like this!? Asked Finn. "Let me let you in on a little secret, Finn buddy, Ya see It's like this, Valmont just got word on a rare artifact just discorvered that said to be worth over 4 million big ones! And get this they even said It looks like.... A TALISMAN!" said Chow. "And how do you know all that?" asked Finn. "Overheard a phone conversation" said Chow. "Let's Go" said Valmont. "Uh where goin', boss" said Ratso. "To get the millions we need and a special Talisman, before Jackie Chan does!" said Valmont. "You mean there's another Talisman?" asked Ratso. "Yes, and it's going to be ours, All we have to do is go to Venice Beach and take it" said Valmont. Only Chow and Finn understood, but Ratso and Hakfoo just followed along, unsure of what exaclty he meant.  
  
Back at Uncle's Shop:  
  
Jackie got a call on his cell phone and It was none other than Captain Black. "Jackie, I'm gonna need your help. It seems that The Dark Hand got info on a New Talisman that was found in Europe and will be shipped here today, to the Venice Beach loading docks. The Talsiman itself is worth over 4 million dollars. Jackie I need you to get to that Talisman and bring it to section 13 before the Dark Hand gets to it and causes all kinds of trouble." Said Capt. Black. "But Captain Black I thought all Dark Hand matters were to trouble of Section 12" said Jackie. "That's true, but this is also a Talisman Matter. And thats why I need your help" said Captain Black. "Alright then, I'm on it" said Jackie. "Tohru, Uncle, It is such a hot day how would you like to go to the beach with Jade and me? It will be lots of fun." Asked Jackie. Tohru and Uncle eagerly agreed and Jackie told Uncle that he really needed him to find out the mystery of the 13th Talsiman. "Aiiiiiiiyahhhhh!!!!!" Screamed Uncled. "The 13th Talisman! The strongest most revered power of all! This could be grave danger! I must do research!" Uncle had a book all about The dangerous power of the Talisman #13.  
  
As he read It told the infamous legend of the most evil danger and here is what it Said: "The Portal Talisman has the magic of simotaneously opening all of the Demon doors at once and teleporting the other 12 Talismans to The person who first used The Portal Talisman. You can reverse the effect by getting the Protal Talsiman form the user and destryoing using dragon X2- " The rest of the book was torn because it was so old. Jackie said "Oh no this is very bad. Let's just go and stop the Dark Hand from even using the Talisman in the first place.  
  
Jackie, Tohru, Jade, and Uncle arrived on the west side of the beach, which is where visitors go for fun. Jackis told Jade to stay Tohru. "Uncle and I are going to.... Uhh... Get you a souvineir, Jade." Said Jackie. Jade said "hmmm, alright Jackie" In a very snaeky voice. She, like Chow, also overheard a conversation, The One between Captain Black and Jackie. Jade knew what was going on. That was why she secretly brung along The Rabbit Talisman. "Hey, Tohru, look behind you It's the Ice Cream man!" said Jade. Tohru turned around and saw nothing "Ice Cream where? I do not see any Ice Cream" said Tohru. "Jade? Uh, Jade?" When he turned back around she was gone. She had already used the Speed Talisman to follow Uncle and Jackie along.  
  
"So Valmont what do you need for us to do, boss" asked Ratso. "Wait for the ship to come at 5:00 p.m., wait until they begin to Unload, sneak in and take the Crate labled with this code number labled on it" Valmont handed Hakfoo a paper with the number 33901 on it. "oh and don't forget these, just incase we get some unwanted visitors" Said Valmont. He handed Chow his Nunchucks Finn his Pistol, and Ratso The Electric Sword. He picked up a very heavy MP5 and handed it to Hakfoo. Hakfoo looked at it starngely, flexed his arm pointed to his muscle and said "The Black Tiger's weapons are built from within". Valmont smiled and said "Jackie Chan had better not interfere this time". As the ship arrived Finn snuck in. Some security gaurds were beggining to unload when they turned around to see Finn aiming a huge pistol at there faces. "Don't move and no one will be hurt" said Finn. Hakfoo grabbed them all and tossed them one by one in the deep pacific. "What sure we got rid of them, but we have an even bigger problem. And I mean Huge" said Ratso. All the enforcers turned around to see hundreds of crates and boxes which they would have to search through until they found the right one. As they began to search. Jackie and Uncle arrived in the ship. "Not so fast" Said Jackie. "CHAN!" yelled Finn.  
  
Valmont just stood and watched the Action with a sinister smile. Jackie fought off Chow and Ratso but felt something hard go into his back. It was Finn's Pistol. Finn said "Now Chan we can do this the easy way or the hard way, which one would you like?" But before he could answer Uncle delivered a flying kick to an unsuspecting Finn. They saw all the crates and didn't no the code number so Jackie started to Karate Kick and Punch his the crates open, only finding Vases and Jewels. As they were getting less and less crates to look in, Hak foo Jumped them both. "Jump Like Gazelle!" yelled Hakfoo. "Rabbit Kick" He yelled again. Uncle kept searching through the crates as Jackie tried to fight off Hakfoo. Uncle's Search was stopped by Ratso and Chow who began using their swords to beat him. Uncle had no defense and That was when Tohru grabbed Chow and Ratso and tossed them in the water. He then ran toward Hakfoo but Hakfoo threw out his huge fist right in to Tohru's face.  
  
The entire time both Jade and Valmont were watching it all, but were both careful to stay out of the way of any danger because they were really keeping there eyes peeled for the Talisman. As Jackie kept blocking Hakfoo's lightning fast strikes, Hakfoo picked up a Crate and was going to smash Jackie in the head with it. Valmont noticed that the Number 33901 was stamped on the side. "That's the one" Said Valmont as he ran down. However Jade didn't know the number she was simply looking out for the talisman itself. Hakfoo smashed The Crate into peices over Jackie's head before Valmont could get there and Jade noticed the Talisman fell out. When she saw it she used the rabbit talisman to get to it and got it before Valmont could. He got really angry, grabed Uncle and kicked him into the Water as well. Jackie was still knocked out from the harsh bash Hakfoo gave himas was Tohru from Hakfoo's amazing Punch. Valmont snatched the Portal Talisman from Jade's hand before she could get away. Chow, Uncle and Ratso emerged from the sea and Finn picked up his gun and put it against Jackie's already throbbing head. Jackie got up and Finn kept the gun to his head so he wouldn't try anything.  
  
Chow and Ratso warned Jade, Uncle and Tohru that if they tried anything Jackie would be killed without hesetation. Valmont said "And the moment we've all been waiting for" As he looked at the Talisman. "NO! Valmont don't use it! It will release Shendu and the Demons" warned Jackie. "Ha Chan I will see for myself what this Talisman can do". Said Valmont. He then held it out and it began to glow bright neon yellow light. Jade saw the Rabbit disappear from her hand and went in front of Valmont. "oh no" she cried. All of the Talismans were now Valmont's. He picked them up and put them in his pockets. He was going to leave now and kill Jackie and Jade but before he could he saw 8 portals open in the sky. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up in amazement. "Woah dudes Chan wasn't kidding" said Finn. Shendu was the first demon to come out. "Valmont! You fool. You have released me! And my Demon family! Now I will kill you and Chan!" Jade thought very hard. "Uncle hurry what did the book say!?" asked "It was unclear, Jade. Something about dragon times 2. Jade thought "Dragon? Hmmm. I know!" Jade grabed Ratso's Sword and aimed it at Shendu. "It must mean to put shendu back in is portal." Said Jade.  
  
"But we do not have the Chi ingredients" cried Uncle. "But there must be someway!" said Jade. Valmont pulled out the Dragon Talisman as he had all 13 now. He aimed it at Shendu. Jade said "That's It! The Dragon Talisman is the 2nd Dragon.! Shendu's door is first! So hope this works!" Shendu began to breath up a huge fireball and hit Valmont with it. Valmont used the Talisman on Shendu. As he used it, it instantly caused Ratso Sword to Glow because The Sword was the symbol of Lo Pei, he originally defeated Shendu. It didn't work though. Shendu's fireball collede with The Fire from The Dragon Talisman. He then picked up the portal Talisman in his other hand and used them both at the same. He was only paying attention to trying to kill Shendu. Jade lifted the Sword and said "This must be it!" It Glowed again, shot out a beam towards Shendu's door and sucked and trapped him and the rest of the demons back into the portal. Valmont put the Ralismans back into his pockets and got away with his enforcers.  
  
"Oh no. Valmont still has those Talismans," said Jackie. "Well...Not all of them" said Jade. Jade showed Jackie the Portal Talisman and Said "Valmont's pockets were too stuffed with the other talsimans and this one fell out. And now I know Just what to do with it." Said Jade. She picked up the electris sword again and sliced the talisman into peices. "Aiiiiiiiiiyahhhhhh!!!!!! Jade why did you do that" said Uncle "what" asked Jade. "you shouldn't have destroyed the Talisman the Demons are trapped put when they were put back in the demon realm, The talismans were put back in section 13. Destroying the portal Talisman released its Magic again and redose the talisman teleportaion. That means Valmont still has The 12 talismans."..... Until later... 


End file.
